It's Always the Tomatoes
by Perfect Dreams
Summary: “Niiii-saaaan…” Sasuke whined, “Remember what happened last time you said that?” “Hnnn…” How could he forget? Itachi had learned something that day…Tomatoes make very good lubricant ItaSasu Uchihacest Yaoi Incest Lemon


**I have no idea where this came from…I was pretty hyper…Enjoy?**

**Warning: Incest, Yaoi, Uchihacest, ItaSasu, Fluff(?), Sex, lemon and Sasuke ravishing.**

* * *

_**It's Always the Tomatoes**_

"ANIIIIKIII!!" A young Sasuke yelled out.

"What?" Itachi glanced at the boy, a bit annoyed at being interrupted in his reading.

"Guess what?" Sasuke beamed happily, smiling and eyes glistening at his brother.

"What?" Itachi repeated.

"I'm hyyyyyper!!" Sasuke said before, without any warning, glomping his brother. The boy landed on Itachi's chest almost knocking the air out of him.

"Sasuke, get off…"

"But, Niiiiii-saaaaaaan!" Sasuke looked down at Itachi with his infamous puppy dog look. "I want a tomato…" Sasuke's eyes began to glisten with tears.

"Then go get one" Itachi sighed, shaking his head in frustration. How stupid was this boy?!

"…Okay!" Sasuke became happy again as he disappeared into the kitchen.

Itachi just gaped, his little brother was a little bit too hyper… He sighed once again and straighten up from being glomped on.

"ANIIIIKIII!!" Sasuke yelled out.

"…Whaaaat…?" Itachi whined for the first time in his life.

"Do you want a tomato?" Sasuke's happy voice drifted towards him.

"No" _I want you… _Itachi sighed…again. He's been sighing a lot lately. Ah, well, blame it all on Sasuke.

"Okay!" Sasuke came back carrying several tomatoes in his arms. Sasuke plopped himself on his aniki's lap.

"_Sasuke_…" Itachi said in his really husky voice that usually meant he wanted sex.

"No." Sasuke said firmly as he ate his precious tomatoes.

"But-" Itachi whined and whimpered feeling his hard-on that Sasuke was sitting on.

"No. Not until I finish my tomatoes." Sasuke said, wiggling just to tease his brother.

Itachi whimpered, god it's always the tomatoes. He grabbed Sasuke hips and started to grind the boy's ass against his erection.

"Nii-san!" Sasuke glared at him with his pouty face.

"You can still eat your tomatoes, just let me fuck you already…" Itachi moaned as he grinded against that perfect ass.

"Niiii-saaaan…" Sasuke whined, "Remember what happened last time you said that?"

"Hnnn…" How could he forget? Itachi had learned something that day…Tomatoes make very good lubricant. One of the best sex he had…although Sasuke was very mad and wouldn't talk to him for two full days after that. It was still worth it.

"Stop it, nii-san" Sasuke begged, but Itachi could hear the want in his voice.

"You want it, otouto…" Itachi flipped Sasuke so that he was facing him. From there, he began to kiss him. It started out small, but as the want grew, the kiss grew more needing, more vicious. Sasuke moaned into Itachi's mouth, tomatoes forgotten. He wrapped his arms around the older boy's neck and they continued to ravish each other's mouths.

Itachi started to push Sasuke's navy blue shirt up. He felt the small chest, stopping at a nipple, which he played with a while before taking the shirt off boy, ending the heated kiss. Sasuke hastily attach him self to his brother's lips as soon as his shirt was thrown somewhere in the living room. The boy was so enticed in the kiss that he didn't even notice that Itachi had started to remove his pants. He didn't notice that the hands were now by the band of his boxers, threatening to dive in.

When Itachi stopped kissing the younger, he was awarded with a whimper and a pull to have his mouth in the cavern again. Itachi smirked as he looked at the flustered Sasuke. The raven then started sucking on the boy's neck, earning a lustful moan. He could feel Sasuke tremble from the pleasure as he continued to suck and kiss the pale neck.

Sasuke gasped when he felt a hand gripping his cock, the hand started to move, making him moan and groan with want and need. He could feel his climax coming, what with Itachi playing with his nipples and that oh so glorious hand stroking and pumping his member.

And with that, cum shot violently out of Sasuke's cock, screaming Itachi's name all the while.

"N-nii-san…" Sasuke panted against his brother's chest, trembling from the climax.

"I'm not done yet, otouto…" Itachi's voice teased his sensitive ears, as his hands wander further back from his brother's cock and right outside his ass.

Sasuke winced as a finger pushed into his hole, he hated this part. Itachi purred, wiggling his finger. He looked at Sasuke who was now pouting and glaring at Itachi's chest.

The older raven smirked, his brother can be so cute sometimes. He tilted Sasuke's chin up and kissed the bruised lips. And so another vigorous kiss began as Itachi prepared Sasuke from behind. He felt Sasuke melting into the kiss, his ass forgotten.

Itachi stopped kissing Sasuke and backed off, though it didn't work very well, seeing as Sasuke just attached himself to Itachi again. The older chuckled, he held Sasuke close and kissed him again.

"You want to take my shirt off, Sasuke…?" Itachi said between kisses as Sasuke just kept kissing like there was no tomorrow. Then Itachi felt hands roaming on his shirt and felt the buttons being undone. God, Sasuke was just so slow at this, but his little brother was a little too caught up in the kiss.

Finally his shirt was wide open and Sasuke was met with the hard, toned chest of his aniki when he looked down. He moaned at the sight of it and traced his hands along it. As his hands wander lower, Itachi was looking around for something that could be used as lube. He didn't have to look far, after all those 4 innocent tomatoes were only within a few inches from him. He started to reach towards them when he felt Sasuke's hands undoing his pants. The younger reached into his boxer to take that huge, gorgeous and hard cock out.

And Sasuke licked it like it was his life line. He didn't hear the squishing sound as he sucked on the member. Yum.

"Ready, Sasuke?" Itachi said with red tomatoes juice all over his hands. Sasuke nodded moving off Itachi's dick. He started kissing his mouth again as Itachi smeared the juice all over his erection. He lifted Sasuke's legs up over his shoulder and he cock was positioned right outside of the boy's ass.

And he pushed in. Itachi moaned as he saw his cock being swallowed by Sasuke's ass. He barely heard Sasuke screaming his name as he thrusted faster and faster.

"ANIKI! FASTER! HARDER!" Sasuke continued to scream as Itachi hit his prostate with every thrust of his hips. Itachi grabbed his little brother's dick and began to pump it in rhythm to his fucking of Sasuke.

Suddenly, screaming at the top of his lungs, Sasuke came with a loud 'Itachi!' The latter moaned at his name being screamed like that and then he too came, his cum filling Sasuke. Itachi saw red juice and cum flowing freely from Sasuke's ass when he pulled out of that ass of his.

Hmm, he thought he had prepared Sasuke pretty well, so why was he bleeding?

Oh, wait. That was the tomatoes. Itachi smirked as Sasuke snuggled close to him, basking in the aftereffects of the sex that he just had. It was almost perfect…but something was missing. He looked behind him, ah, there they are.

Wait…why are there only 3 left?! Itachi did not…!

Sasuke glared at his aniki before looking down at the things that were flowing out of his ass.

NOOOOOOOOOOOO! That poor innocent tomato!!

"WHY, NII-SAN?! WHY IS IT ALWAYS THE TOMATOES?! WHAT DID THEY EVER DO TO YOU?!" Sasuke cried out in despair.

Itachi sighed, in the end…

It's always the tomatoes.

* * *

**There you have it! Pointless sex and no plot what so ever. Poor tomato…XD Hope you enjoyed!**

**Review please!**


End file.
